Milk Chocolate
by Miemu Akari
Summary: Hikaru always thinks that her brothers, Lantis and Eagle, are the most wonderful brothers in this world until Nova came and revealed their hidden secret. [AU Fic, mainly HL, other pairings coming soon...]
1. Sweet Valentine

Milk Chocolate

Chappie 1: Sweet Valentine

---

"U-uhm… this… I made this chocolate myself… I made it with all my heart… so… Hikaru, please help me to give this to Eagle-senpai!" Meanwhile, other girl-students said the same noise, "Me too! Me too!" or "Mine should be given to Lantis-senpai!" and all those noises addressed to a poor 14-years old girl named Hikaru.

"Err… but I… Isn't this something you should give by yourself…?" Hikaru asked sweatdroppedly.

"If we can we already give it by ourselves!" They said in harmony.

"It's impossible for us to go to senior's building even if it's connected with our building!"

"Our seniors will glare at us… moreover if they know we're going to give presents to Lantis-senpai or Eagle-senpai…"

"You're the only one who permitted to go there, Hikaru… since you're their sister so our seniors can't do anything to you," said one of them followed by, "Yeah, yeah, right!"

"_Not that again…"_ She thought.

"Okay… I'll give all of them to my brothers…" Hikaru said, totally surrender. All of the girls shouted happily in their victory. Hikaru sighed. This kind of thing always happened in 14th February. You guess! It's Valentine Day! The day when a girl confessed their love to a boy she likes with chocolate. But to Hikaru, it's a day when she became a chocolate messenger for her brothers.

"Last year's accident happened again… I guess," said Ryuuzaki Umi, Hikaru's classmate.

"I think we should call it 'curse' than 'accident', Umi-san," said Hououji Fuu, the other one of Hikaru's friend. Both of them have been Hikaru's best friend since elementary school.

"Ah, you're right!"

"Umi-chan… Fuu-chan… please…" Hikaru cried.

Right, it's a curse, definitely a curse for her since she has very handsome-lovely-caring brothers like them. Who? Shidou Lantis, 16 years old, 11th grade and Shidou Eagle, 16 years old, 11th grade. And guess what, they're twins. Twins from two eggs so they look different… Totally different I guess…

"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, I'll go to my brothers' place."

"See you later then, Hikaru-san."

"Wait, Hikaru, you forget these!" Umi cried as she opened her bag and took four chocolates that already wrapped nicely in it. She gave it to Hikaru who accepted it happily.

"Ah, right! Thank you, Umi-chan! Sorry for all the troubles yesterday…"

"Troubles?" Fuu asked.

"Hikaru went to my house to make these chocolates. She almost burnt my house into ashes…" Hikaru and Fuu sweat dropped.

"Sorry…" Hikaru apologized.

"No problem, by the way, why didn't you take it home with you yesterday?"

"Because if I left it at home, Eagle-niisama would eat all of these before today…"

"Haha, that sweet-lover sure can't see sweet things…"

"You bet!"

"By the way, are those for your brothers? I thought you only have two brothers…" asked curious Fuu.

"Right, one for Lantis-niisama, one for Eagle-niisama, the other two… is for Umi-chan and Fuu-chan! Happy Valentine, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!" She gave the chocolates to Umi and Fuu. Fuu happily accepted it meanwhile Umi seemed to be in sweat dropped state.

"Thank you, Hikaru-san."

"You do it again… I thought I already told you-"

"It's a chocolate of thanks! …because the two of you had always been a very good friend of mine…"

Umi sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll take it. Is this the sugarless chocolate?"

"Yup, because Umi-chan didn't like sweets, right? Even thought you're an expert in making sweets…"

"It's not that I didn't like it… I'm just getting tired of it…" Umi explained as she remembered when she had to bake cakes everyday and everyday and… everyday…

"Hikaru-san, if you didn't go now, lunch time will end soon."

"Ah, right! See you later, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!" Hikaru waved as she took two plastic bags full of chocolates on her desk then leave.

"You should be honest when she gave you chocolate, Umi-san…" Fuu said suddenly.

"W-what do you mean!"

"Actually, you did want it, right? I can tell how happy you are when she gave you the chocolate…" Fuu teased her more.

"Fuu!"

"Hohoho…"

"I just… well… I really hoped she could do other things for herself more… but at the other side, I'm happy when she thinks about me… maybe I'm just too egoist…"

"I thought the same as you too, Umi-san. Hikaru-san sure didn't know how to please herself, but she does know how to please people around her…"

"That's why she needs us to think about herself more." Umi smiled just as Fuu did.

"Righto."

---

"Eagle-kun, I made this for you, I hope you like it…" said a girl shyly as she gave a chocolate to Eagle.

"Thank you," said him, smiling as he accepted the chocolate given to him.

"Please accept mine, too, Eagle-kun!"

"Of course, thank you."

"Kyaa! He accepted mine!" She shouted. As the crowd around Eagle keep shouting in happiness, Hikaru watched from far away sweat droppedly. Just when she decided to come again later, Eagle noticed her.

"Hikaru!" He called. The other girls frowned. Hikaru stopped but didn't want to turn. She wanted to run away instead. Knowing that, Eagle rushed to her side.

"Gotcha!" He said as he hugged her tightly, making her blush. The crowd watched them with jealousy in their eyes.

"E-Eagle-niisama!"

"Well then, see you girls! I have an important time with my little sister" He said as he dragged Hikaru along, leaving the other girls shocked.

"E-Eagle-niisama! Stop it! Eagle-niisama!"

---

"What did you do that for!" Hikaru asked after Eagle let her go. He thought it will be useless to drag her more far than there since there's already no one around them.

"For making them jealous of you…" He said honestly.

"…" Hikaru is totally speechless. She knew how her brother really likes to tease her every time he could. He did mention about how he likes to see Hikaru's expressions when he teased her.

"Here!" said Hikaru as she handed over the first full-of-chocolates-plastic-bag she had in her hand to Eagle. Eagle smiled happily. If there's a person who could be really happy during Valentine's Day, it would be Eagle. For a sweet-lover like him, receiving a lot of sweet-delicious-chocolates for free is like an eternal happiness.

"Sorry for burdening you again this year. Hey, you forget about the other plastic bag…"

"You can't have it! It's for Lantis-niisama…"

"Why not? He's not going to eat it anyway."

"Well, maybe… but I have to deliver these to him, or their owners would be so sad…" Eagle found her expression is really cute so he hugged her.

"E-Eagle-niisama!" Hikaru shouted.

"It's your fault for being so cute. heart By the way, Hikaru, don't you think you're forgetting about something?" He said as he released her.

"What?"

"I haven't got any chocolate from you."

"Wha- …I never said anything about giving chocolate for you…"

"Hee… I don't think you sleepover at Umi's house yesterday for nothing…"

"Uh…" Hikaru sweat dropped. Just as she thought, she could never lie to him.

"Okay, I give up…" She said. "I'll give it to you but you have to turn back around and not looking until I say yes."

"Huh?" Eagle asked, confused.

"Just do as I said!" She said, as she pushed Eagle to the other side. "Remember, not looking!"

"Yes, yes…" Although he said so, he tried to peek a little but Hikaru already knew.

"Hey, I said not peeking!" She shouted.

"Okay…" Eagle sighed. He could only hear the noise at his back. Minutes passed but Eagle didn't hear any 'Yes' yet.

"Hey, Hikaru, how long do you plan to make me wait?"

No answer…

"Hikaru?" Due to the silentness, Eagle finally turn around and found no one there… expect a little gift on the floor. Eagle took it and noticed the card on it.

It says:

_---_

_For Eagle-niisama,_

_Happy Valentine!_

_Thanks for being a nice brother all the time!_

_P.S. I really hope you could stop your teasing habit…_

_From your sister, Hikaru._

---

Eagle smiled. The sweetness in her heart always does the best job to surprise him.

---

"U-U-U-U-Umi-san… he-here, I... I mean… CHOCOLATE!" Someone said shyly when he gave Umi his chocolate. Umi sweat dropped.

"What? You're giving me chocolate?" Umi asked. He blushed and nodded continuously. Umi laughed.

"Did you really understand the meaning of Valentine Day, Ascot? This day is the day when a GIRL give a chocolate to a BOY they loved!" Ascot blushed more. Ascot is Fuu's younger brother with two years different. He is now 12th years old, 6th grade. He fell in love with Umi since elementary school. He always wanted her to know his feeling but he didn't know how to tell his feelings to Umi since he's shy and younger than her. He thought that Valentine's Day would be the best day to show his love to Umi without words. But it seems to be failed… in a totally way.

"You're just like Hikaru. I'll take it anyway, thanks Ascot!" Umi said, smiling, a smile that always made Ascot blushed. Steam came out from his head. Maybe he didn't really fail…

"It's a chocolate of thanks, right?" Umi asked innocently. Ascot collapsed.

"Poor Ascot-san…" Fuu sighed.

---

"_I wonder if he already realized the gift…" _Hikaru thought as she giggled. She walked as she kept thinking about what Eagle's expression would be when he found out the gift. No wonder she bumped into someone and almost fell but the guy she bumped to, catch her so she wouldn't fall.

"Didn't I always tell you to be careful?" He said.

"Lantis-niisama!" Hikaru cried happily.

"What are you doing here?" Lantis asked.

"I was looking for you, to give you these chocolates," she said as she offered him the last full-of-chocolates-plastic-bag. Lantis sweat dropped.

"Again?"

"Uh-huh…"

"You know I will never eat that…"

"I know… but… you know, all the girls who made this must have facing a lot of troubles for making these chocolates… so at least their feelings could be delivered to you… Ah, sorry, I said something stupid again…"

"Nevermind…" He said as he took the plastic bag from Hikaru's hand.

"Will you eat those?" She asked.

"No, I'll give it to someone else." Hikaru sweat dropped.

"_Still cold as usual…"_ Hikaru thought. Lantis is the oldest of the three. Maybe that's why he always looks cool… and cold? He rarely talked… and (maybe) never smiled. Unlike sweet-lover-to-death like Eagle, he is a sweet-hater-to-death person.

"_But I know, deep inside his heart, he's a truly nice person…"_ Hikaru thought again as she smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Lantis asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing!"

"Really?"

"Really! Oh, right, I have something for you!"

"?"

"Ta-daa! Happy Valentine!" She said as she offered him the chocolate. Lantis sweat dropped.

"Hikaru…"

"Ah, n-no! This is a sugarless chocolate! Umi-chan thought me how to make it. This is for sweet-hater people."

"…this is the first time I heard something like that…"

"It's true! It's sugarless but it still tastes good! Well, actually I didn't really know if it tastes good… You know, I can't cook…"

"…"

He remembered the first time Hikaru cook… 'something'… black… smell bad… and of course taste bad. Not just bad, you could say it's worse than anything. Not only the food, but the kitchen also pretty ruined. They need a whole day to clean up the mess. After that, Hikaru was banned to use the kitchen for the second time. Umi must have put a lot of effort to teach her how to cook.

"W-well, I guess even though it's sugarless, it's still chocolate… I should have known it… sorry…" Just when Hikaru thought her brother won't accept it, Lantis took the chocolate from her hand. He opened the wrapper and found the chocolate with, 'Happy Valentine, Lantis-niisama' words on it. He took a little piece and ate it. Hikaru is silently waiting for him to finish. She really hoped the chocolate suit his taste.

"It's delicious…" He said. Hikaru smiled happily.

"Thank God!" She said. Suddenly an I-wish-it-could-never-rang-bell is ringing. Hikaru shocked to the truth how fast lunch time passed.

"Oh, no! The class will begin soon! Sorry, Lantis-niisama, but I have to go back…" As soon as she finished, she left.

"Hikaru!" Lantis called.

"?"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome!" She said with bright smile as she went to her own classroom.

"Hey, Lantis, got some chocolates?" Someone behind him asked.

"Here…" Lantis answered as he passed a plastic bag full of chocolate to Geo Metro, his classmate friend.

"Whoa! It's more than last year, thanks pal! Hey, I thought you miss one…"

"What?"

"That one you hold, it's a chocolate, right?"

"You can't have it."

"Hey… what happened to Mister-I-Can't-Eat-Sweets? Is that from a girlfriend?" He asked as he raised his little finger.

"It's not! It's from Hikaru…"

"Hikaru? Ah, your cute little sister, right? Hee… I never thought you do love your family so much that you could stand the pain from eating sweets."

"Love for family…? Yeah… maybe…"

---

"Finally it's over! Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, let's go eat some ice cream!" Hikaru cried happily after school's time is over.

"What's wrong? Your brothers don't walk you home today?" Umi asked.

"Eagle-niisama won't… He went for chocolate-hunting as he did every year. Meanwhile Lantis-niisama has to work." Hikaru sighed.

"Work? He? What for?" Umi asked again.

"He said he want to earn pocket-money by himself…"

"I wonder if he's what everyone called mature-guy," Fuu said.

"I thought he already is… You know, with that cool… or cold attitude?" Umi said.

"Lantis-niisama is not cold! Well… maybe sometimes he is… but…"

"He is a nice person indeed. I know it, Hikaru. You already told me hundred times!" Umi said, patting Hikaru on head.

"You do love your brothers a lot, don't you, Hikaru-san?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah! They're really nice, kind-hearted, smart-"

"Stop! Stop right there!" Umi commanded.

"Eeh?"

"Because you will need entire day to finish…"

"Umi-chan!"

"Really, Hikaru, I envy your brother-sister-complex family. I wish I had siblings too…"

"I just remember, the only one among us who doesn't have siblings is Umi-chan."

"That's right… even Fuu have a little brother, why only me…?" Umi sighed.

"Ah, I met Ascot today!" Hikaru said.

"We too, he even gave me chocolate." Umi said. She took the chocolate and showed it to Hikaru.

"Eeh? Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you got one too…"

"I greeted him but seems like he didn't see me… He seemed depressed…"

"It's because he was dumped by someone." Fuu explained.

"Dumped?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Really! By who?" Umi curiously asked. "Well, children nowadays are growing up so fast. I mean, he's still in elementary school and yet…"

"Umi-chan, what's dumped mean?" Hikaru innocently asked.

"…wait for another ten years and I'll tell you." Umi answered.

"Eeh? Why?"

"It's not something a child should worry about, Hikaru." Umi teased.

"I'm not a child!" Hikaru cried.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not." Umi patted Hikaru on head. Both of them keep chatting meanwhile Fuu just watching.

"_I wonder why Umi-san is so dense about love if it's including herself…"_ Fuu thought. She sighed.

---

"I'm home." Fuu said when she reached home.

"Welcome, Fuu-neesan." Ascot welcomed her. When she saw him, he was holding a big cup of milk. Fuu smiled to the fact how often Ascot drank milk even though he once hated it to death. Right, a long time ago, even hearing someone said, 'Milk' could make him sick. But now…

"It's good to know that you finally realize the importance of milk to your body, Ascot-san…"

"L-leave me alone!" He shouted as he blushed. He went upstairs to his room, leaving Fuu alone. You could hear a sound of slammed door.

"Still cute as usual…" Fuu said, smiling. It is true that a sister do like teasing her little brother…

"_She knows…"_ Ascot thought as he blushed. He leaned on the door as he slowly sat down. He searched things in his pocket and let out a photo. Umi's photo. Seeing it, he could felt his heartbeat fasten.

"Umi…" He whispered.

---

"Now… which one of you should I eat first?" Umi asked to both of chocolate gift she received today.

"Are… you?" She pointed at Hikaru's chocolate then move to the other chocolate, "… or you?" She remembered how shy Ascot when he gave the chocolate to her. She smiled.

"Okay, I choose you!" She picked Ascot's chocolate and opened the wrapper. She was surprised to find chocolate cookies in it. She picked one and looked carefully at it. She has an ability to tell if one cake's is homemade or not. Looking at the shape, she decided it was homemade.

"Did he make these… by himself?" She said before tasting it.

"Mmm, delicious"

---

"_Flame Arrow!"_

"_You Won!"_

"Yaayy! I won against Eagle-niisama!" Hikaru cried, raising her hands happily. This is the first time she won a battle against Eagle in an action game entitled Magic Knight Rayearth.

"Aah! When did you learn that move?" Eagle cried, totally disbelieving his lost.

"It's a secret!"

"Wait until I discover how to launch FTO final move!"

"It is nothing against Rayearth's Ruby Lighting!"

"I'm not sure…"

"You will!"

"Oh yeah, take this!" Eagle said as he tickled her.

"Wha-! Stop it! Hahaha, it tickles!"

"I won't!"

"Stop it! Eagle-niisama!"

"No, I won't!" Eagle continued to tickle her until Hikaru finally fall from the sofa.

"Ups, are you all right, Hikaru?" Eagle asked.

"That's why I told you to stop…"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay! Hey, it's raining…"

"Oh, look so…"

"Ah! Lantis-niisama didn't bring umbrella, I'll go pick him up!"

"Want me to come with you?"  
"Nope! I'm okay by myself." Hikaru said as she prepared herself to go.

"What a mature thing to say… Could it be you have grown up?"

"I can't be child forever, can I? I'm going!"

"See ya…" Eagle said "…can't be child forever, huh?"

---

Hikaru whistled as she walked. She liked it when she had to pick up Lantis since he usually bought her ice cream.

"_Ups, I have to cross here,"_ thought her. She almost skipped the zebra cross. Hikaru stand still, waiting for the light turns green. There, she watched a strange little girl on the other side of street.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her…?"_ thought Hikaru. The girl tottered, just like a sick person would do. She worried that she would trip when walking… or being pushed by crowd. Yeah, it is happening. Someone accidentally bumped into her, which made her lose her balance and fall on the road where tons of hyper-speed-cars are.

"Look out!" Hikaru shouted. She threw the umbrella she had before running towards her. The car's speed doesn't seem to slow down much, maybe because of the rain. Luckily, Hikaru was fast enough to catch her and jump out of road. They hit the pavement hard, but it's better than being hit by a high-speed car. A lot of people gathered, wondering what happen.

"Are you okay?" When Hikaru saw the girl's face, she felt a familiar feeling with her.

"_This girl…"_

"Hikaru!" Lantis shouted as he broke through the crowd.

"Lantis-niisama!"

"What's wrong? Are you allright?"

"I'm okay, but this girl…" Lantis looked at the girl in her embrace. Lantis' eyes widened. He looked so shocked.

"She…" He murmured. Hikaru blinked.

"Do you know her?" Lantis didn't reply. He checked the girl's forehead. She was unconscious because of high fever. She may have been in rain for long time.

"We should go home now. This girl needs treatment…" He suggested, followed by Hikaru's nod.

---

"How is she?" Hikaru asked to Lantis who have just leaved the room where he leaved the girl to rest.

"She's fine. Her fever has cooled down but she still needs a lot of rest…"

"I see…" Hikaru sighed in relief.

"Now give me your hand…" Lantis said.

"Eh? How did you-"

"Because you kept on holding your right arm…" Lantis explained before Hikaru could finish her question.

"Let me see your wound…" He said again. She furled the right arms her of long sleeve shirt until he could see her wounds.

"This will hurt a little…" He warned her before he treated her wounds. She did shut her eyes because of pain and tried her best to endure it.

"There, it should be fine now…"

"Sorry… Lantis-niisama…"

"Wrong."

"Eh?"

"You should have said, 'Thank you' in this kind of situation." Hikaru sweat dropped, but she followed his advice. She said it happily with a smile.

"Thank you, Lantis-niisama." He replied her with his rare smile.

"It's late, why don't you go to sleep?"

"But, she…"

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."

"It's not just that… I mean… do you know her, Lantis-niisama? Err… well, because… your reaction before is kind of… strange…"

"I know… but it's too late now. I'll tell you tomorrow… okay?"

"…okay then. Good night, Lantis-niisama!"

"Night…" He watched her leaved to her own room before he came in to the girl's sleeping room. He stared at her and clenched his fists. He could feel nothing but angry and… afraid?

He whispered in the silent of night, "Why do you come… Nova…"

---To Be Continued---

_FreeTalk:_ Happy Valentine, everyone… :D


	2. Half Cup Part 1

Milk Chocolate

Chappie 2: Half Cup Part 1

---

"H-Hikaru, what happened?" Umi asked. She was surprised by bandages over Hikaru's right arm.

"Did something happen, Hikaru-san?" Fuu asked, worried about Hikaru too.

"Ah, this? Don't worry, it's not hurt anymore!" Hikaru smiled. Umi pulled her cheeks.

"It's not about hurt or not, it's about when and where did you get hurt!"

"A-wa-wa-wa, ich's huult, Umi-cyaan!" Hikaru murmured. She can't speak normally since Umi keep pulling her cheeks. Umi released her a little while later.

"Now speak, what happened?" Umi asked, ready to listen… but Hikaru didn't ready to speak. She's still rubbing her cheeks.

"I-it's nothing, really…" Hikaru said, finally.

"Speak!"

"…Well, I was tripped and fall… and hit the pavement…"

"You what!"

"I-I was tripped… and fall… and hit the pavement…?"

"I have never met someone as dump as you, Hikaru!" Umi shouted as she released her anger by pulling Hikaru's cheeks again. Hikaru's hand went up and down as a show of pain.

"S-solllyyy…" Hikaru apologized. If only Fuu didn't stop her, Umi would not stop. Umi went back to her seat and sat down.

"Right, you make me worried for nothing!" She said, still angry. Hikaru frowned. She didn't know that Umi will be so upset like that. Fuu patted her on shoulder.

"It's her way to show her care, you should understand…"

"Fuu-chan…" Hikaru walked to Umi's seat. She stopped just right behind her.

"I'm sorry… Umi-chan…" She apologized. Umi sighed.

"It's not like you have done something bad…" Umi corrected. She turned around and looked Hikaru in eyes. "Promise me you wouldn't do something that stupid again!"

"…Okay!" Hikaru smiled. She was glad that her friend would forgive her.

"I believe that's the thirteen times you said that, Hikaru-san…"

"Eh?"

"Right… soon it'll be fourteen…" Umi sighed. Hikaru sweat dropped.

"E-Eh? But…"

"Okay, okay, come back to your seat, the bell already rang!" The teacher said as she entered the room. The noisy classroom turned quiet instantly. All the students obeyed and went back to their seat.

---

It was still so quiet in Shidou's house even in the noon. The weak little girl is still lying on the bed, until she finally opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She realized that she's not in her room, not even her home. Confused, she asked herself, "Where…"

"So, you're awake?" Someone came in and cut her. She went surprised as soon as her eyes fell on the guy.

"You! What are you-!"

"I'm the one who shall ask, 'What are you doing in my house?'" Lantis cut her again.

"This is… your house?"

"Yes, and I want you to leave, now!" He commanded. She frowned, she knew why he wanted her to leave immediately, that's why she refused, "…no!"

"Have you already forgotten about what you promised us before?" Lantis asked. He seemed annoyed.

"It's Okaa-sama and Otou-sama who promised that. I didn't even have a chance to say a word!"

"It's not necessary…"

"It is! All of you just made decisions by your owns! No one ever asked my feelings!"

"It's not about yours, it's about hers!" Lantis shouted. It's not really like him to shout to a girl, but it really happened. Even if he's angry, his eyes were so gentle, especially when he mentioned 'her'.

"Hers…? How could you say that before you really ask her how she really feels-!" She said as the redhead came in. She was worried about the girl's condition and decided to look after her.

"Err… am I disturbing you?" Hikaru asked. The girl's eyes fell on her.

"Hi…karu?" She asked, as if she didn't believe the fact she had in front of her.

"Yes?"

"HIKARU!" She cried as she jumped to her arms, made Hikaru lost her balance and almost fell.

"Whoa! A-are you allright, Miss?"

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaruuu!" She cried continuously, just like a person who hasn't met their beloved person for years… Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Who is she, Lantis-niisama? A friend?"

"Hikaru, I am your-"

"Your brother's girlfriend!" Lantis cut with a loud voice.

"Eh?" Both of them frowned.

"Hikaru, this is Nova, Shindou Nova… she is… my girlfriend!" He explained as he took Nova from Hikaru's arm and put an arm on her shoulder while grinning like an idiot. After a moment pause, Hikaru realized that she had disturbed their "special moment"… or at least this is what she thought.

"S-sorry for disturbing!" She cried as she run away from the room. Lantis sighed.

"What do you mean-!" Nova cried, but was stopped by Lantis.

"If you dare to speak the truth, I'll kill you for sure!" He said. He glared to her, to make sure that he is serious, before leaving the room. He found Eagle leaning on the wall beside the door.

"A girlfriend, huh?" Eagle asked, teasing him.

"…" Lantis didn't answer but left instead.

"Hold it right there!" Eagle stopped Lantis. He looked at him before slap him hard on face.

"What-!"

"Hurt, isn't it? But this is nothing compared to her pain… not even a little…" Eagle said with eyes filled with sadness. He left Lantis behind before he did something even more terrible than this. Lantis remain still, holding his slapped cheek.

"I don't have another choice, do I?" He asked himself.

---

Later, they're having a dinner together. Everyone silently ate their dinner. Even the usually cheerful and talkative Hikaru didn't know what to say to start a conversation…

"Hikaru, let me tell you a story…" Eagle said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" She asked. Her eyes showed excitement, just like a little child. She likes it when her brother started to tell a story since his stories are usually unique and interesting.

Eagle smiled as he started, "There are two stars on the sky which were always together. They play, share, love, even shine together. So even if one star is weak and fragile, the other star supported her so she didn't feel lonely at all… But one day a God came and told the weak star to reborn onto the earth…"

"Only the weak star?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup, but the other star insisted to follow her… because they have been together the day they were born as a star… God could do nothing but accepted their wish. So later they were born as twins…"

"And then, and then?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Even if God fulfilled their wish, Destiny said another. At the day they were born, her other half was stolen…"

"Stolen?" Hikaru asked. Her face looks sad.

"Yes," Eagle continued, "So… the past weak star now little baby grown up, all alone in this world. She didn't have friends… she couldn't make any… Her body didn't permit her to go outside. But there're days when she stubbornly go outside and every time she went home, she'll be hospitalized…"

"Why she do that?"

"Because she wanted to find her other half…"

"Did she find her?"

"Yes, she found her, but she didn't really meet her… Do you know why?"

"No…"

"Because there's a… black and scary-looking dog which was blocking the little girl to meet her other half…" Eagle took a glance at Lantis who glared him back.

"So… they haven't met at all…" Hikaru sighed. She never thought the ending would be so tragic. "How sad…"

"Hey, Hikaru… if you're her other half, what will you do?"

"Me?"

"Yup!"

"Well… I'll go to her, hug her and say, "Sorry for making you waited so long… Now that I'm here you don't have to be alone anymore…" Yup, something like that… Nova?" Hikaru looked at Nova who suddenly cried. Her tears flowed continuously.

"N-Nova? Why are you crying?"

"Because finally that little child didn't have to be alone anymore…" Eagle explained.

"Eh?" Hikaru's eyes widened. Lantis hided his eyes behind his bangs, he knew that he couldn't hide it anymore… thanks to Eagle?

"Then…" Hikaru said, finally realizing the true meaning behind Eagle's story. "You are…"

"I'm your twins… Hikaru…" Nova finished. Silence is not an answer, but sometimes it was need before an answer.

"Is that so? Now I know!" Hikaru said as she clapped her hands. The other trio stared at her clueless.

"I have been wondering why Nova really looked like me! Is that because she is my twins? Cool! You see, I always wanted to have a sister… Now that you're here, it's really a dream comes true!" She said… and kept on saying… "What kind of person my true parents are? Do you have their photos? I really wanted to see them… Oh, it's okay if we didn't tell our parents about you here?" The conversation continues. Everyone was glad that Hikaru is Hikaru. They believe that she could accept the truth… except… the one person there… Lantis. He didn't say anything, not even a word. He remained silent, watching her speaking, smiling, laughing…

His heart ached as he knew that none of her smiles are truly from her heart…

---To Be Continued---

FreeTalk: I divided this chappie into two parts since it will be too long (and need longer time to update)… I wonder which one does you like… shorter or longer chappies…? Part two coming soon… Btw… review please...?

Rue and Araumi: Thank you… your reviews makes me blushed and happy at the same time…


	3. Half Cup Part 2

Milk Chocolate

Chappie 2: Half Cup (Part 2)

---

It's dark, but Lantis didn't bother to turn on the lamp inside his room. With a little light from moonlight, he walked to his bed and rested. He sighed.

_It's over…_

He thought. He knew that someday she will know the truth, but he never thought it will come so soon. Right… Hikaru is not her sister. She was kidnapped a few days after she was born. The culprit was soon arrested but the baby remains unknown. Lantis and Eagle's parents, Emeraude and Zagato, found her and raise her like their own child.

Years passed before Hikaru's true parents found her whereabouts. Worrying about how Hikaru would react, both families promised to keep it a secret from her until she was old enough to accept the truth. That's the reason… isn't it?

_Liar…_

…_who?_

_Me._

Before Hikaru was born, everyone always compared him with Eagle. Eagle was the cheerful one, talkative one, friendly one. Meanwhile Lantis was the gloomy one, silent-type, unsociable. Eagle could be compared to the light, meanwhile Lantis is the dark. It's getting worse since Hikaru enters his world. Everyone loves them, wonders why only Lantis is different.

But Lantis didn't mind… or it seems like he never mind about what happened. He didn't like to show his feelings. Because if he do, it will only make people worried about him. He didn't like that… so he kept all his thought inside. That's why people recognized him as a cold person.

Then… how does Lantis think about Hikaru? He doesn't hate her… he doesn't like her either. He always thought Hikaru as Eagle number two since their personality is almost the same. He never cared about her since there're a lot of people who already cared about her…

"_H-Hikaru! What happened?" Emeraude asked worriedly. Her eyes widened in shock, seeing her only daughter bruised all over her body._

"_I tripped… hehe…" Hikaru answered. Lantis saw her keep smiling just like an idiot would do._

"_What a clumsy…" Lantis murmured before going somewhere else. His sister would get treatment from his mother anyway, why should he care?_

That's just a beginning… before she started to become weirder and weirder. She often caught stealing food from kitchen… staring at something blankly… went out somewhere… coming home late… and lots more. A few days later, something weird happened too… when she came home soaked by the rain.

"_Hikaru! Why did you get soaked? Didn't you bring umbrella with you?"_

"_I'm sorry, Kaa-sama… I lost my umbrella…"_

"_It's okay, dear. Now hurry up and take a bath or you'll catch a cold!"_

"_Okay!" She replied. Lantis stared at her confusedly. She was wet from top of head until feet. School is not far from their house. Unless she walked slowly, she wouldn't get that soaked. _

"_She must have gone somewhere else before she went home…" He thought before he ignored her… again._

Because of strange things that keep happening, Lantis began to show his attention towards her…

"_Thanks for the food!" Hikaru said._

"_What's wrong Hikaru, you didn't finish your meal again… is there something-"_

"_Nothing! I'm fine, Kaa-san! I'll clean my dish!" Hikaru cut. She got off the chair and took her own plate to the kitchen._

"_I'm home…" Lantis said as he entered._

"_Welcome home, Lantis. Do you want to eat now?"_

"_Later, I'll drink first…" When Lantis was about to enter the kitchen, he saw Hikaru was doing something so he hided behind the entrance wall. He saw her moving the remaining food on a plate to a box carefully._

"_What the…" Lantis thought. She finished removing the food and went outside of kitchen cheerfully with the box. Lantis hided beside refrigerator and luckily Hikaru didn't see him._

"_Kaa-sama, I'll go for a while!" Hikaru said._

"_Don't forget to come back before dinner!"_

"_I will!" Hikaru promised as she went outside. Lantis was curious about what Hikaru will do with the food and decided to follow her._

"_I'll go too!" He said._

"_Lantis, what about your lunch?" Emeraude asked._

"_Safe it for later!" Lantis followed Hikaru. He took steps carefully so she won't realize. It's not long until they reached destination. Lantis decided to observe the situation. He didn't see anyone around but he saw Hikaru was talking to… someone?_

"_What are you doing?" Lantis asked as he showed himself in front of her. Hikaru looked shocked. She quickly hides something at her back._

"_L-Lantis-niisama!"_

"_What did you hide?" Lantis asked again, trying to peek at her back._

"_N-n-nothing! It's nothing!" She said nervously. Lantis obviously believe she's hiding something. He came closer as Hikaru kept moving backwards. Suddenly a barking sound could be heard from her back._

"_A… dog?" Lantis asked._

"_No, it's a puppy…" Hikaru moved the puppy to her arms. "A week ago… I found him… when he was bullied by other dogs…"_

"_A week ago?" Lantis thought as he remembered something._

"_I… I thought that he lost his way… and couldn't find his parents… so I took him here… Please don't tell anyone about this!" Hikaru begged._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Eh? Right… Lantis-niisama is not that kind of person…"_

"_Say, Hikaru…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_A week ago, when you came home with bruises… is that because you protect him from other dogs?"_

"_Eh…?"_

"_Days later, you came home soaked… You told Kaa-san you lost your umbrella… the truth is you gave it to this dog, didn't you?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Why didn't you tell the truth?"_

"_Well… because… if I told them what happened, they will be worried… that's why…" Lantis eyes widened in shocked to her statement._

"_So you're just the same." He murmured._

"_Eh?"_

"_Nothing… Let's go home now… Kaa-san would be worried."_

"_But Hikari… I can't leave him alone…"_

"_You already named him?"_

"_Yes… it's Hikari!" Lantis sweat dropped. Hikari is not really a dog's name… and it was written in the same kanji as Hikaru…_

"_Well then…" Lantis said as he took Hikari from her arms._

"_Where do you want to take him?"_

"_You already named him, right? So it is yours."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I mean, why not take him to home and raise it?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I don't think Kaa-san or Tou-san would against it…"_

"_R-Really? So I really could owned him!"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Thank you, Lantis-niisama!"_

"_You don't need to thank me."_ _He said. Both of them returned home. They walked silently before Hikaru finally spoke._

"_Hey, Lantis-niisama…"_

"_What?"_

"_Almost everyone told me… Lantis-niisama is a cold person, because you rarely talk… but I'm glad that I didn't believe in them! Lantis-niisama is a really nice person after all!" She smiled. A smile that could make him blushed. He even wondered why._

After that day, slowly but surely, their relation grew better. He liked to protect her as she liked to be protected by him. She always thought that Lantis and Eagle are the best brothers in this world. She loves them. But it's not the same love Lantis have for her. Lantis didn't want to admit it before. Since a brother-sister love could only bring misery. Until he accidentally overhear his parent conversation about Hikaru.

"_We have to tell her about her real parent soon." Zagato said._

"_I'll try to talk to Hikaru today…" Emeraude suggested as she got of from the chair. Lantis shocked. He dragged in to the room without second thought._

"_Don't… don't tell her…" Lantis begged._

"_Lantis!" Emeraude cried in shock._

"_Did you hear that? Did you hear our conversation?" Zagato asked._

"_Please don't tell her! We… we don't know how she will react, do we? We should wait until she grew up… otherwise… she… she…"_

Lantis opened his eyes. He woke up and put a hand on his face. He could feel sweats all over his body. His breath is not stable too.

"I never thought I would see that dream again…" He said.

He looked at photo on the table beside his bed. There're young Eagle, Hikaru, Hikari and him. Hikaru was sitting at the center, hugging Hikari. She smiled widely as a proof of her happiness. Eagle was sitting at Hikaru's left, hugging her with one hand, meanwhile the other hand posing a 'V'. He was grinning. Eagle sure is a photogenic person. Lantis was kneeling at Hikaru's right. His left hand was patting Hikaru's head. He did smile, but so barely seen.

Lantis eyes fall on the redheaded one. She was so happy back then. He was happy too. With her by his side, he never thought anything else were necessary. He remembered his dream… no, it would rather call his past. It was when he tried to stop his parent from informing Hikaru about her real parent.

"I'm… a liar, aren't I?" Lantis whispered. He is scolding himself in his heart.

"_Using an excuse… telling my parent how young Hikaru was to know the truth…_

_But it's not that… it's not because of that…_

_Deep… far deep in my heart…_

…_the only thing I feared most…_

…_is that her little hand…_

"_Lantis-niisama!" _He remembered her smiling… calling him.

…_will never reach out to me again…"_

---

Lantis sighed. He could not go back to sleep so he decided to take a glass of water before go back to bed. He went downstairs and found her no-longer-little-sister was sitting, watching the moon.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked, startled her.

"Lantis-niisama! N-nothing, just thinking…"

"Thinking? About what…?"

"Well… our childhood… maybe…"

"…"

"I thought… I always thought that you're my family… I mean, Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Lantis-niisama and Eagle-niisama are my family, my precious family. All of you were always there in my everyday life… But now… when I was told that… I was not a part of this family… that my childhood is not something that should be happened… I… I…"

"You are a part of this family…" Lantis cut. Hikaru looked at him, waiting for explanation.

"No matter what people say… You're still my little sister… it will never change…" He patted her on head. Somehow, it makes her feel secure.

"Lantis-niisama…"

"…thank you." She said, wondering why just a few sentences from him could erase all of her worries.

As both of them enjoyed themselves, they didn't realize the figures of two are watching over them behind the wall. They were Eagle and Nova, who have been listening from the start.

"Do you understand now?" Eagle asked her who remained silent.

"He is the only one who knows anything about her… Do you really want to separate her 'loyal black dog' from her?" Eagle asked, half joking.

"…"

"You may be her half soul… Living with only half soul is difficult… but… One cannot live without a soulmate… Or at least, that's what I thought…"

"Soulmate…" Nova whispered.

"And of course, it will be much more fun to live with both of them"

"Is that so?" She smiled. Eagle's eyes widened.

"Good, you finally smiled!" He patted her on head, which makes her blushed. "A girl should smile often, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl"

"…it doesn't make sense…"

"What are you two doing here?" Lantis asked. Eagle and Nova didn't realize that him already standing behind them.

"Well, do you mind if I ask your question back to you? What are you two doing here?" Eagle asked back.

"Mind your own business…"

"Then mind your own business too (heart)" Eagle teased. Lantis seemed pissed.

"Nova! Eagle-niisama! What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't ask us, ask him, Hikaru." Eagle said, pointing his finger to Lantis.

"Huh…?"

"Just go back to sleep!" Lantis kicked Eagle before pushed him to walk, leaving the two girls behind.

"Shall we?" Nova asked, followed by Hikaru's nod. Both of them went back to their rooms.

---

"Hey, Lantis, coud I ask something?" Eagle asked on their way to their rooms.

"No!"

"Oww… Are you upset? Your face said that you have said something very terrible regrettable…" Eagle said, teasing him.

"…shut up."

"How cold… Is that how you treat a nice brother who wanted to tell you something important?"

"…what?"

"A year!"

"Huh?"

"Hikaru will stay with us for another year… If in that time you still not been able to show your feelings to her… you won't be permitted to meet her again."

"What!"

"This is Nova's condition. Actually their parents will go to America next year. They will bring their children of course… There's NO reason for Hikaru to stay with us since we're not her real family… except if she had a boyfriend…" Eagle grinned, "If you want Hikaru to stay with us, why not you hurry up and confess?"

"S-Shut up!" He said as he left with red cheeks. Eagle grinned.

"Still interesting as usual…"

---

"Nova is my twins… Lantis-niisama and Eagle-niisama are still my brothers… but why do I feel that something is wrong…?" She whispered as she watched the moon outside the windows, hoping it could give her an answer…

---To Be Continued---

FreeTalk: Sorry for the delay… Please forgive me for being a slow writer… And… thankie for the reviews… You make my heart dancing in happiness… Hope you guys and girls like this chappie too… :D If you do, please review and tell me how you feel... See ya then…


End file.
